The Misadventures of Ed and Jake
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: After Bella goes missing, Edward and Jacob have to go around the world and beyond to find her again. Meanwhile, they find help along the way and discover many things about themselves, each other, and their relationship with Bella. Crossover.
1. The Quest

**The Quest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the series that appear in this story. They are the property of their respected owners.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"I need your help"

The big, rustic wolf slides to a halt. Edward is the last person Jacob wants to see, and resisting the urge to kill him is like pushing a five ton boulder up a hill with tall grass covered in honey. Jacob, however, has to resist; he couldn't put Bella through the lost of Edward again. Instead, a snarl escapes his muzzle as he walks past Edward. Jacob highly doubts that any problem of Edward's would concern him.

"You're wrong" says Edward, making Jacob swerve around. "Bella's gone."

"What do you mean Bella's gone? You didn't…" Jacob's stomach turns as he thinks of Bella as one of those bloodsuckers, off somewhere killing innocent people…

"I didn't change her yet."

Jacob exhales sharply. "Well in that case you don't need my help. Bella has proven that she'll do anything to be with you, so she'll probably show up soon."

A stone-cold grip grasps Jacob's shoulder. "This is serious Jacob" Edward sneers, "Bella could be in danger; you have to put aside your hurt feelings to help her!"

"Bella's no longer my concern!" Jacob snarls, crouching and barring his teeth, "If you value your…life, I suggest you back off!"

"Fine. I thought as Bella's best friend, you would want to help her, but you don't. Sorry for interrupting your run."

Although Jacob knows that Edward is baiting him, he growls. "Where were you when she depressed and suicidal? Oh that's right, you weren't here! I was!"

"You have no right to throw that in my face if you refuse to help me find her", says Edward as his eyes turn black and he crouches on the ground, "If something bad happens to her while you're gone, then you'll be just as guilty as I was!"

"That's it! You're dead, bloodsucker!"

Before Jacob and Edward launch toward each other, a long object whacks both of them on the forehead. A rattle makes both of them turn towards a patch of tall grass. If it weren't for their impervious night eyesight, the Edward and Jacob would have believed that they were seeing things. A primate, probably a baboon, with bluish fur and a white mane stands between them. In its hand is a long staff with two coconuts on the end of it.

"What the…?" says Jacob.

The monkey suddenly hops towards Jacob and wraps his arm around Jacob's neck. "The question is not 'What the?', but 'Where the?', as in 'Where is the girl you both desire?'"

Jacob pulls away from the baboon and growls while Edward crouches and sneers. "Where's Bella?" says Edward.

The monkey shrugs. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to us!" says Jacob as he prepares to attack.

"Stop, Jacob" says Edward as he stands up, "Rafiki doesn't know anything."

Rafiki leans back and laughs to the sky. "So you read my mind and found out my name. No doubt you also saw part of the message I 'm supposed to give you."

Edward rubs his face. "Yeah, but your message makes no sense!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Rafiki starts making shapes in the ground with his staff. "Bella has disappeared, but finding her in the conventional ways won't work. You, Edward Cullen, and you, Jacob Black, have to travel together, finding clues from different people in different places. Those clues will lead you to her."

"How do you know all this?" asks Edward.

"What makes you think we're going to go along with your crazy plan?" asks Jacob, "Why should we even believe you?"

"To answer your question, young one, just ask the old one. He knows that there is no deception in my mind, and I know that he has done all he could to find her."

Edward sighs as Jacob looks at him. "He's right. I asked her friends, I got help from her father and the police force, I went to see her mother in Phoenix…I even asked for help from the Quileute tribe, and they didn't know."

Jacob rounds on him. "The Quileute tribe? Why didn't they tell me that Bella was missing?"

Edward shrugs. "Maybe they didn't want to upset you. Or maybe you were ignoring them."

Jacob heads drops. Rafiki goes over and rubs his head. "There's no need to feel guilty. If you would've gone back, you wouldn't have found her. This is the only way to find her."

"But how do you know all of this?" Edward asks again.

Rafiki points to the sky with his staff. "The great kings of the past gave me that answer, and your first clue will be found in the land of your king."

"We don't have a king" says Jacob, "We have a president."

"DC" says Edward, "We have to go to DC."

Rafiki hangs his arm around Edward's neck. "Well, now you know where you have to go. So, go off on your journey, but remember, be as inconspicuous as possible. So you probably should turn back into a human, Jacob."

Before either of them could say anything else, Rafiki disappears behind the grass. Jacob runs through the grass, searching for a scent that was no longer there.

"There's no use" says Edward, "He's gone and you know it."

"So what now?" sneers Jacob, "We're gonna go across the country to find this clue that may or may not be there? All because a monkey told us to? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

Edward heaves. "The reason why I came to you is because I thought Bella was with you. When I read your mind, however, I thought that if anyone could find Bella, it would be you. Maybe we have to do something crazy to find her."

"But anything could have happened to her. Maybe she went on a trip. Maybe she came to her senses and got away from you. Maybe…"

A chill goes up Edward's spine as he reads Jacob's thoughts. "If she disappeared in one of the conventional ways, then the people in Forks will find her. If Rafiki is right, however, then no matter how insane it is, we have to take the risk. For Bella."

Jacob growls as he shifts into a human. "For Bella, I'll follow the monkey's word and go to DC with you."

With that, Edward and Jacob leave the grassy field.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Wow, it's been forever since I uploaded a new story. This isn't really a well-written chapter, but I promise that it'll get better next chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter!


	2. Diamond Man and Indian Man

Diamond Man and Indian Man

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"God! Can we listen to something else?"

Edward turns his eye towards Jacob. Jacob has the passenger seat of the Mercedes Benz pushed all the back, his feet on the dashboard. The brown jacket and white shirt Edward bought are balled up somewhere behind Edward's seat. This is how it's been for the last twelve hours. After their meeting with Rafiki, Edward had chartered a jet in order to fly to DC. Edward and Jacob argued until Jacob conked out in the jet's aisle way, giving Edward peace as he flew the plane. After landing, Edward and Jacob had hit the road, searching DC for Bella while arguing the entire.

"No" says Edward, "My car, my music."

For a minute, only the sound of Bach is heard in the car. The music, however, stops suddenly when Jacob puts his foot through the radio. Edward stares in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? You could have torn out the engine doing that!"

"Well, that wouldn't have been a problem for _me_, bloodsucker."

"If would have been if you could not find the parts to fix the engine."

"It's just the radio. You can buy a new car."

"Regardless of what you think, Jacob, my family and I do not squander our money like that."

"Yeah, I don't believe you" says Jacob as he lies back down. Edward snarls and looks back at Jacob.

"Bella did not accept my proposal because of my money, Jacob."

"That's what you get for reading my…"

"Just because she did not choose you does not give you the right to bastardize the validity of our relationship!"

"Okay, fine!" Jacob says as he throws up his hands, "I don't understand your relationship. I don't understand why Bella would want to remain with someone who drove her to attempt suicide, but I accept that I'll never understand. The sooner we find Bella, the sooner I can go back to my life. And for god's sake, why are you driving so slow?"

Edward glances at the speedometer, the arrow pointing at 90. "If you weren't Bella's best friend, and I didn't need you to find her, I'd kill you."

"For once we agree on something."

A red light in the rearview mirror catches Edward's attention. "Oh no"

"What?" says Jacob as he sits up, "Oh no"

A red car comes to the side of the Benz. "Pull over!" shouts the driver.

Edward parks his car along the side of the road as the red car pulls in front of it. "This wouldn't have happen if you would've driven faster" says Jacob.

"Shut. Up."

Edward and Jacob turned as a red-headed man flashes his badge at them. "Do you know that you were well over the speed limit?"

"I'm sorry, sir" says Edward, "We're looking for a friend, and I got over-zealous. I apologize."

Jacob snickers at Edward's formality. Edward rolls his eyes as he gives the officer his information, then struggles to hold in a groan as he scans the police's thought.

_Well, Edward Cullen, you made a mistake when you went against Sam Speed!_

"Here's your ticket, young man" says Sam as he gives Edward the information and the ticket, "Just drive within the speed limit next time, okay?"

"Thank you. Can we follow you to the station and file a missing person's alert?"

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Jacob shuffles his feet as he watches as Edward gives Bella's information to Sam Speed. The town of Forks was notified about Bella's disappearance, and everyone was looking for her. Charlie called many of his contacts around the area, while the vampires prepared to look around the world for her. Although Jacob's pack, due to obligations to the tribe, can't leave Washington State to look for her, but they will look around the state and look out for her during watch. When Edward told everyone that he was going to Washington D.C., however, reactions were mixed. The vampires were confused, but didn't question it due to trust in Edward. The werewolves, however, were suspicious, but didn't question it because it was Edward's fiancée, therefore Edward's business. Finally, Charlie found this extremely odd, nearly dragging Edward down to the station before Jacob told Charlie that he was going with Edward, making Charlie relax. Charlie trusts Jacob. Good thing, too; confessing to him that he and Edward are going around the world looking for Bella by the word of a monkey would be hard to swallow.

Just then two, er, people run through the station door. The first one is a little red-headed boy, who runs past towards Sam Speed, greeting his uncle enthusiastically. The other is…well, Jacob has never seen anyone who looked like this. Jacob can infer that the person is female thanks to the red dress it is wearing. The best way he can describe the person is a mutant rabbit-human thing with a big head. It's just a costume, thinks Jacob, even though everything else is telling him otherwise.

The small mutant girl turns her head towards Jacob, a little blue stuffed doll floating behind her. "Chris? Is he an Indian man?"

"Hey!" says Jacob, momentarily forgetting his shock, "I'm Native American, Quileute to be precise. Calling me an Indian is just plain rude."

The rabbit-child looks down, her floating doll patting her on the back. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

Edward walks towards Jacob. "What the?" he exclaims when he sees the girl.

"Cream, are you all right?" says Chris as he comes towards the rabbit-creature.

"Yeah, Chris, but I asked this man was he an Indian, but he said he wasn't."

"Is that a rabbit?" says Edward incredulously.

Much help you are, bloodsucker, thinks Jacob. He ignores Edward's surprised "What?" and kneels before Cream and Chris. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I am an Indian, but the correct term is Native American. Why did you ask?"

"Well" starts Chris, "My Grandpa had a dream about an Indian man and a man made out of diamonds coming to our house for help."

Jacob feels Edward stiffen up behind him. He points towards Edward and continues talking. "My friend here is the man of diamonds. He got that nickname from being rich. Your grandfather is just the man we're looking for."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"This is more up your alley, eh Eddy-boy?"

Edward ignores Jacob's jab as he stares at the mansion. He is still trying to process what he just saw. A talking rabbit-girl; Edward couldn't believe it. It was the weirdest thing Edward had ever seen. When he tried to express his disbelief to Jacob, Jacob shrugged. "We're a werewolf and a vampire trying to find a human on a journey given to us by a monkey. Nothing surprises me."

Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob didn't get it. The difference between them and what they just saw was that there are mountains of evidence about their existence. Cream's entire existence came from nowhere, and because of that she was hard to accept.

Regaining his composure, he follows Chris, Cream, and Jacob into the mansion, where they proceed to some sort of lab. If Edward was alive, his heart would have stopped beating. Along with an old man, there was a humanoid fox with two tails and two vaguely-looking hedgehog things, one blue and one pink. "What the hell?" crosses his mind, but that's only Jacob exclaiming Edward's own sentiments in a cruder manner.

"Chuck!" exclaims Cream, "I think that this is the Indian Man and Diamond Man from your dream!"

Chuck walks over to Edward and Jacob, peering at them like specimens under a microscope. "Your faces were covered in my dream, but I pretty sure that Cream's right."

Edward isn't registering anything being said to him. "Who are you?" he says, "I'm mean, I'm sorry it's just that I've never seen any like you before. Are you aliens?"

"What's wrong with you?" hisses Jacob, "You're being rude to the people who're helping us! Jacob's mind, however, says something different: _Stop worrying about _everything _crazy around us! Worry about Bella and ignore persistent distractions!"_

Edward starts to apologize, but the fox answers his question. "Well, kinda. We're all from a place called Mobius. A freak accident sent us here, and we've been trying to get back ever since."

Embarrassed, Edward bites his lips. Jacob groans, taking the situation into his own hands. "Um, Chuck is it? What did your dream say?"

"Well" Chuck answers as he points to the fox, "Me and Tails have to build you a plane. You two are going to be traveling a lot, and a regular jet just won't cut it."

"Did your dream have any hints about the location of a girl named Bella Swan?"

Chuck shakes his head. "You do, however, have to visit my friend Charles Xavier in Bayville, New York."

"Can we do that while you're building the plane?"

"Of course. I'll have Tails fly it to Bayville after we're finished with it."

"Thanks" says Jacob as he slaps Edward on the back, bringing him out of his slump. "Now, do you have any spare parts for a car radio?"

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward sits on the steps of the Thorndike Mansion, looking up at the sunset. Chuck and Tails went with Jacob to fix the car radio, although Jacob could have done that himself. Chris, Cream, and Amy the pink hedgehog went with the maid to the grocery store. Sonic the blue hedgehog, however, became bored halfway through the earlier conversation and went upstairs to take a nap.

Edward slaps his head in frustration. He completely froze back there. Bella's life is on the line, and he couldn't get past the Thorndikes' friends to ask about her. Edward desperately wanted to, but if there are other beings besides vampires and werewolves…

"What's wrong?"

Jerking his head upwards, he sees Sonic standing at the bottom of the steps. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Running fast is kinda my thing."

"Oh" says Edward. After a long pause, he starts again. "I'm sorry about my outburst. It's just that I'm really worried about my fiancée. Worrying about normal things hurting her is stressful enough, but knowing that extraterrestrials are around as well…"

Sonic cuts him off. "We won't hurt your fiancée; in fact, if you want us to, we can look around for her.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. And if we get home before we find her here, we'll look around for her there. You never know; she might be in another dimension."

Edward shakes as the thought crosses his mind. Bella could be in a place where he can't reach her. Regardless, he reaches his gloved hand towards Sonic. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Sonic grabs his hand. "No problem."

A honk grabs Edward's attention. "Diamond boy! Come on, let's go!"

Edward waves goodbye to Sonic as he climbs in the car, beginning his and Jacob's journey to Bayville.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

After I don't know how long, I have finished the second chapter of the Misadventures. Quick disclaimers: I do not own The Lion King, Sonic X, or X-Men evolution. They are the properties of their respected owners/companies. From now on, I will put the disclaimer of any series introduced in the story at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. New York

New York

Here is the third chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! I will put the disclaimer at the end of this chapter.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Blue and pink hedgehogs, Jacob! Gigantic foxes and rabbits! I can't believe it, where do they even come from?"

Jacob continues to look out the window. Edward has complained about this since they left Washington D.C. He knows that they are specifically from Mobius, so "where do they come from?" is rhetorical. As he said back in D.C., there are vampires and werewolves in the world, so why is he making such a big deal about this?

"Because there's evidence about us, Jacob" Edward groans.

"You really should stop doing that…"

"We know all about vampires and werewolves, and we know what they're capable of. If things exist in this world, in this universe, that we don't understand, Bella could be in more danger than we thought!"

Jacob shrugs his shoulders. "She hangs around vampires and werewolves all day; what can anything else do to her?"

Edward rolls his eyes and looks at the road. Jacob's apathy towards this situation is getting on his nerves. If he had his choice, he would have Jacob do his own search and follow Rafiki's orders himself. No point dwelling on it now, he thinks. Instead, Edward decides to change the subject.

"Why did you want to go to New York now instead of waiting for the plane to be finished?"

"We don't know when the plane will be finished, so why not get a head start?"

"We probably could have made up the time by flying here!"

"Well, fuck me! If you really wanted to fly, why didn't we take your jet?"

Edward sighs. Flying the jet again might have been too conspicuous, and the same can be said about flying commercial. Reflecting on this more, He does not understand how getting a new jet will be any stealthier. All of these problems, no solutions, and no more closer to finding Bella than he was about a couple of days ago!

"We're here" says Jacob.

Edward parks the car in front of the steps of a large mansion. As he and Jacob get out, they see a middle-age bald man sitting in what looks like a customized, motorized wheelchair. His smile is very welcoming, but Edward hesitates. While Jacob jogs up the stairs, Edward scans his thoughts.

It's not polite to read a person's mind without their permission, Edward Cullen. A chill runs up Edward's spine. "You're a mind reader too!" he exclaims as he makes it to the top of the stairs.

"I am" responds the man.

"Wait. What just happened?" asks Jacob, looking between the two of them.

"Edward was just showing me his telepathy, Jacob"

"So you know our names because you read our minds?"

The man shakes his head. "My friend Charles Thorndike told me you were coming. Now, follow me. We can talk more inside."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

The Xavier Institute looked much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Jacob just stood in shock, never seeing any house as big as this one, and even Edward had to gaze in wonder. Edward's attention, however, soon returns his attention to Professor Xavier. The only other telepath he knows is Aro, and Bella has been the only person whose mind he has never been able to read. This guy, however…he knew he wasn't a vampire because he can see his heart beating, but…

"Your school is beautiful, sir" says Jacob.

"Thank you, Jacob. Except for the younger ones, however, most of my students attend regular school for normal studies, like Math or English. When they're here, however, my students have a chance to perfect their abilities."

"Like mind-reading?" asks Edward.

"Mind-reading, shape-shifting, phasing, among other things. You see, everyone here is a mutant, humans with special abilities."

Jacob stops in his tracks. "You mean you have students that can do all of those things?"

Xavier nods his head as Jacob rubs his chin and continues. "Wow. My, I mean, I heard legends about people who could turn into wolves. Would they be considered mutants?'

Edward just stares at Jacob. He shouldn't be spilling his tribe's secrets to random strangers, especially ones with powers they don't understand. Xavier, however, turns to Jacob.

"Probably not. The powers that your tribe has were giving to you by a spirit, whereas mutants gain their powers genetically. Now, your type of vampirism, Edward, accelerates the development of intrinsic mutant abilities."

Edward wanted to warn Professor Xavier about spreading his knowledge about vampires; instead, he blurts out "So if I would have lived, I would have been telepathic anyway?"

"Without a doubt."

Edward's breath would have stopped had he been alive. Rather, he asks "Why are you telling us this?"

"To show you both that you are not the only extraordinary beings in this universe, not even when it comes to your own species. Jacob, while you're waiting for your jet to come, it might interest you to meet some of the new mutants, especially Rahne Sinclair. Edward, you should meet Jean Grey; she's one of the best psychics I know."

"With all due respect, professor" states Edward, "but my fiancée is missing, and we have to continue our search for her really soon. Telling us about other beings is not the only reason why we're here, is it?"

Xavier nods as the group enters a room with a giant computer screen floating in space. "This is Cerebro, a computer that tracks down other mutants." He presses a couple of buttons, making the image of a gruff, raven-haired man appear on the screen. "And this is Logan. A family member of his is coming to the institute in about a week and once your jet comes in you have to fly to Japan and bring him back to Bayville."

Edward holds up his hands. "Wait, wait" he says, "Are you saying that we have to fly to Japan just to fly back here? How will that help us find Bella?"

"There are clues that will not be revealed until certain people are met. One of those people is Haruhi Fujioka." Professor Xavier sends Edward and Jacob a mental image of a girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes. "She's a Japanese foreign exchange currently staying at the Waldorf-Astoria. She'll give you the next clue."

"Thank you" says Edward as he abruptly turns around. He stops, however, when he notices that Jacob is not following him. "Well, come on!" he groans.

Jacob looks down. "I think I'll meet the new mutants. Since we have to wait until the jet comes anyway, we have to do something to pass the time, so-"

"Fine. While you're feeding your curiosity, I'll be working towards finding Bella, okay?" With that, Edward leaves.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Jacob growls in frustration as he goes outside, but his anger dissipates as he sees exactly what mutants are capable of. The first thing that catches his eye is two teenagers riding on what looks like a sheet of ice through an obstacle course. Upon closer inspection, however, Jacob sees that the guy in front is somehow producing the ice from his hands. A shadow above them makes Jacob look up, and his jaw drops as he sees a person completely covered in flames flying above the two. A group of robots approaches the teens, and the ice man and the flaming person both shoot beams out of their hands, creating a smokescreen that the two ground teenagers run through. Sparks appear throughout the smoke cloud before the robots appear outside of it impaled with ice. As the two leave the cloud, a larger robot appears. Sparkles appear in one of the girl's hands as she presses it against the robot. The robot smokes a little before it tries to attack her; it fails, however, when the flaming teen hits it with a fire ball. The girl falls to the ground as her rescuer lands and cools, revealing himself to be a young, Hispanic-looking man.

"Why didn't my sparks work?" exclaims the girl as she slams her fist into the ground.

The ice guy pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Jubilee. We did great."

"Bobby's right."

Jacob turns around and sees what looks like a blue gorilla coming towards the kids. "The main purpose of this exercise is teamwork, which all of you exhibited very well, especially with creating the smokescreen and using your sparks to safely navigate through it." The being suddenly turns towards Jacob and holds out his hand. "Hello, Jacob. My name is Henry McCoy, and I'm one of the instructors at the Xavier Institute. Charles sent me a briefing about you and your friend, and how you would be interested in speaking to one of our students."

Jacob takes the hand and walks with Mr. McCoy as they join a group of ten students. The group Jacob saw is now sitting on the ground and drinking water, Bobby freezing the bottoms of the bottles. Another group consisting of a dark-skinned girl, a guy with blond hair, and a guy with spiky hair was stretching. "Rahne," Mr. McCoy begins, "Professor Xavier wants you to speak to Jacob here, so you get a pass on the obstacle course. Jamie, you'll take Rahne's place with Tabitha and Alex. Amara, Sam, Ray, you're up."

The three stretching mutants jog to the obstacle course while a girl with short, red hair walks up to Jacob. "Hi, Jacob" she says, "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Jacob follows behind her as they go to a field a little ways off from the obstacle course. Rahne sits down and invites him to join her. "I have to thank you for getting me out of that."

"No problem" says Jacob, "So what are your powers?"

"I can change into a wolf"

Jacob gasps. "You're a werewolf, too?"

"Well, I can change into a wolf-human hybrid, but my main form is a wolf. You can do the same thing?"

Jacob covers his mouth, screaming Fuck! inside his head. Once again, he has revealed his tribe's secret, which nearly caused him a lot of trouble before. Maybe because she's also a werewolf, it won't be so bad. "Yes, but I turn into a big wolf, and me as well as others like me call us werewolves."

"Cool! Hey, let's both turn into wolves so we can show each other our forms."

Jacob looks at his shoes. "Okay, but I have to take off my clothes first." He then goes behind some trees and strips before exploding. Jacob looks at Rahne's wide eyes as she takes in his russet form.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your wolf form was big." With that, Rahne transforms into an average-size auburn-haired wolf and trots to lie next to Jacob. "When I transform back, my clothes will be with me."

Jacob lies down next to Rahne. "You're much different from any of the wolves I've seen."

"Well, you're the first werewolf I've ever met, and if all the werewolves you know are like you, than they are much different from me."

Jacob notices that he has no telepathic link to Rahne; rather, they were just two wolves communicating like they would in their normal forms. It's nice to talk to someone in a similar situation without having all of your thoughts open to that person, especially since the person is a girl. Having to experience Leah's bitterness all the time is tiresome. I wonder if she can bear children, Jacob thinks, but he knows that the question is too inappropriate to ask. A call in the distance breaks Jacob out of his thoughts.

"Mr. McCoy wants you to come back, Rahne"

"Oh!" exclaims Rahne as she changes back into a girl, "I'll wait for you to change back so we can go together."

Jacob quickly does this and returns to her. "One thing though" he says as he runs up to her, "My abilities are supposed to be secret, and I only told you because you're also a werewolf, so…"

"I won't tell anybody" she says as they walk back to the obstacle course.

Jacob nods his head. "Thank you."

When they reach their destination, Jacob and Rahne see that the rest of the new mutants are surrounded around Mr. McCoy. "Oh! There you two are. Was talking to Rahne helpful?"

"Very much. Thank you both."

"I'm glad. Now, we have a small mission. A new mutant named Claire Bennet is joining the Institute. Professor Xavier thinks it will be good if some of the newer students pick her up and introduce her to the school. So…Bobby, Amara, and how about you, Rahne?"

"Of course! Thanks Mr. McCoy!"

"Okay, then. Class dismissed."

The other students fan out around the campus while the three students head out. "Wait" says Jacob, then to Mr. McCoy, "Is it okay if I go with them?"

Mr. McCoy puts his finger to his chin and sighs. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you!" shouts Jacob as he runs towards the group. Maybe I'll find something to help Bella, he thinks.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward groans as he walks down the busy New York sidewalks, the hood of a sweat jacket covering his head. Stupid Jacob, doing something for the sake of satisfying his own curiosity that has no relevance to finding Bella at all. Man, if only he could do this by himself, but Rafiki specifically said that Edward and Jacob have to work together to find Bella. Why, then, does it feel like Edward's doing it all by himself?

When he sees the sign that announces the Waldorf-Astoria, Edward flies through the revolving door, but straightens himself up when people start to stare. "I'm sorry that I ran in" says Edward as several guards began to corner him, "I'm just looking for Haruhi Fujioka."

"What do you need with Haruhi Fujioka?"

Edward turns around and sees a middle-aged brunette with her arms folded staring at him sternly. A quick scan of her mind told Edward everything he needed to know. This woman was Eleanor Waldorf, the owner of the hotel and Haruhi's ward, and she thought that he was a student from her brother school. Edward decides to latch onto this idea.

"Hello, Ms. Waldorf, my name is Edward Cullen, and I am from St. Jude's. My friends and I are starting a book club and we're trying to get some girls from Constance to join. I wanted to see if Haruhi was interested."

"Well, let me take you to her room" Eleanor responds as she leads Edward to the penthouse suite. She then began talking about how Haruhi has kept to herself since she came here, and how being in a club might bring her out of her shell, and maybe even bring a genuine smile on her face. Edward wasn't really paying attention, more concern with how this girl could help him find Bella than her troubles fitting in.

"Haruhi" says Eleanor as she raps on one of the doors in the penthouse, "A handsome stranger has come to see you."

Haruhi opens the door, her eyes fill with excitement. The excitement dies, however, when she looks at Edward. "His name is Edward Cullen and he wants you to join his book club. Now, I have to go to work, so I'll see you later Haruhi, and maybe you too Edward."

With that, Eleanor leaves while Edward enters Haruhi's room. Haruhi reaches out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too, Haruhi" responds Edward as he takes her hand in one of his gloved ones, "I must be honest though, I lied about the book club."

"I thought so" says Haruhi as she sits in a chair, "You seem as though you're looking for something."

"I am, but I don't know how you can help me. My fiancée is missing, but, please bear with me, I'm supposed to find clues that will lead me to her. I was told that you might have one of those clues. Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

Haruhi purses her lips. "A couple of days ago, I had a dream about American president Theodore Roosevelt out of the blue. He was speaking a language I didn't understand, though. I'm not sure if that helps."

Edward scans her mind. "Could it have been French?"

"I guess" says Haruhi before she suddenly looks at a teddy bear on her bed. Edward watches as she gently picks it up. "I think you have to give this bear to Anna-Sophie Grantaine. She lives in France, but I don't know where. Maybe she can lead you to your fiancée?"

So that's what Roosevelt meant by "Give the bear to the mother." "I'm pretty sure you're right" Edward says as he holds out his hand. Haruhi hesitates before giving him the bear.

"Please take care of it. And tell me when you give it to her."

"I will" says Edward as they exchange numbers. He starts to leave, but he turns around because of something that's been bugging him. "Did you think that I was someone else when I first came in?"

Haruhi looks away. "I knew this person who would have traveled halfway across the continent to visit his friends, but he's not like that anymore."

Edward nods. "Well, thank you for your help." He then leaves the residence. It was obvious that Haruhi loved that person; too bad their relationship wasn't as strong as his and Bella's, or maybe they weren't meant for each other at all. Edward shakes his head. The only thing he cares about is finding Bella, and now he was one step closer to his goal.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Professor said that Claire should be waiting for us around here"

Jacob, Rahne, and Amara follow Bobby through a park, when suddenly he stops. "Crud! It's the Brotherhood."

Sitting at a picnic table a few meters before them was a group of people. A blonde girl had a confused look on her face as a white-haired boy spoke to her. On the opposite bench were a large blond boy and a wiry boy with fake smiles on their faces. "What's the Brotherhood?" Jacob whispers to Rahne.

"They're a group of mutants who use their powers to hurt others" answers Rahne as the group reaches the table.

"What's your game, Maximoff?"

The white-haired boy turns to them and gives them a wicked smile while speaking to the girl. "See there, sweetie? They're the bad guys. They use their powers to hurt people."

"He's lying, Claire!" shouts Amara, "They do that! We're from the Xavier Institute and we would never do that!"

"But" says Claire as she gives confused looks to the three guys, "You said that you were from the Xavier Institute."

"We are" says the fat guy as he points his finger at Bobby's group, "They're lying!"

"Oh really?" retorts Bobby as he, Amara, and Rahne pull out their I.D. cards, "Do you have any proof?"

"Dang, we're caught!" shouts the wiry boy.

"Doesn't matter" says Maximoff as he pushes Claire towards the big guy, "She's ours now."

Jacob suddenly feels himself lifted in the air as he and the others are caught in a whirlwind caused Maximoff running very fast. Bobby shoots a beam at a spot near the ground, hitting Maximoff dead on as he is knocked out, making the group fall to the ground. In the distance, they see the other two running, Claire screaming protests over the fat guy's shoulder. Bobby shoots a beam in their direction, only to have the skinny guy slide over the frozen path and drop-kicks Bobby in the face. Rahne transforms into a wolf to help Bobby out while Jacob and Amara pursue the last guy.

Amara causes the ground to shake, telling Jacob that "The Blob" is unmovable. With this information, Jacob runs towards the shaking Blob, grabs Claire, and throws Blob across the field, knocking him out.

Claire looks with surprise as Jacob puts her down. "Thanks."

"That was amazing!" says Amara, "You must have super strength to do that!"

Before he can respond, a wind passes through them, taking Claire with it. They watch in horror as Maximoff appears with Claire on top of a tree branch. "There's no way we're letting you have another member." With that, he throws Claire down and disappears in the wind, taking the other two with him. Bobby shoots an ice slide towards the tree, only for Claire to fall through it and slam on the ground.

The four run to Claire, distress written on their faces. "Oh no!" moans Bobby, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Let's call the professor" says Amara, "He'll know what to do."

The group jumps back when Claire lifts herself into a sitting position. They watch in amazement as her crushed face reassembles itself. "Mmn mworry, Ah can heal" Claire says during the process. She then rubs off some blood and puts it on Bobby's nose. "My blood can heal as well."

Bobby's crooked nose straightens itself and stops bleeding. "Wow" he gasps.

After all Jacob saw today, nothing more needs to be said.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward walks back to the Xavier Institute with the teddy bear in his hand. I can't believe this is what will lead us to finding Bella, he thinks. Suddenly, he sees Jacob and a group of students coming up the other way laughing and talking. What is Jacob doing? They're supposed to be focused on finding Bella, not laughing with some random people! Haruhi found Edward cold, but he didn't care. He was there to find a clue, not be her friend. Jacob suddenly catches his eye and waves goodbye to the group as he jogs over to Edward. "Did you find a clue?"

Edward shows him the bear. "We have to go to France and give this to a woman named Anna-Sophie Grantaine. She may lead us to Bella."

He then looks at Jacob, who is nodding his head. "So, did you have fun gallivanting rather than doing something productive?"

Jacob ignores the sourness of his tone. "You won't believe what I saw. The mutants have amazing powers."

Edward nods as he looks at Professor Xavier greeting one of the mutants, more than likely a new student. That's what Edward is afraid of.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

This is the end of the third chapter! Whew, this chapter is long! For the disclaimer, I do not own **Twilight, X-men Evolution, Ouran High School Host Club, Heroes, or Sonic X.** They are the properties of their respective owners. Edward and Jacob are heading to France in the next chapter. What's in store for them there?


	4. Le Loup

Le Loup

Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! As usual, the disclaimer will at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy _Le Loup_!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Wow, those beds are so comfortable! Chuck and Tails really outdid themselves"

Edward rolls his eyes as Jacob plops down in the copilot's seat. Two and a half days ago, Professor Xavier had given them rooms in the mansion to stay in until their jet was finished. Jacob blended in with the students well, hanging out with the New Mutants and joking around with the older students. Edward couldn't understand how Jacob could be so lax when Bella was missing. Because of that, he avoided most of the people at the school, spending most of his time in the library or in Cerebro hoping to find any clues about Bella. Jean Grey, the mutant Professor Xavier wanted him to talk to, had decided to visit her parents for the weekend with her boyfriend, so he couldn't get any advice from her. When Chuck and Tails finally came with their jet, Jacob got a chorus of see-you-laters, while Edward got a few muttered goodbyes. He didn't care; all he cared about was finding Bella. One good thing came out of the wait: Professor Xavier gave him a watch that would allow him to walk out in the sunlight without sparkling.

"Put on your seatbelt" says Edward, "We're landing."

Jacob obliges. "I'm kinda worried about how much help I'll be. I don't know anything in French."

"Just let me do the talking. I've learned a lot of languages over my lifetime."

It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. Edward shrugs; he couldn't boost Jacob's ego. Besides, this will give Edward the chance to find the next clue without Jacob's personality getting in the way.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Let's see…according to the people I asked back there and the minds of the people in the park, Ms. Grantaine comes here often at this time with her dog."

Edward looks at Jacob, who himself is marveling at the sights. Once again, Jacob is getting distracted, which is annoying Edward to no end. He knows that it shouldn't bother him, seeing as though Jacob doesn't understand anything being said, but he could at least show some concern. Isn't he in love with Bella?

"Is that her over there?" asks Jacob as he points to two blonde women going around the park's path.

Edward is surprised to see that Jacob is correct. Maybe he's useful after. "Excuse me?" he says in French as he and Jacob approaches them. Then he turns to the older of the two. "Are you Ms. Anna-Sophie Grantaine?"

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I want to give you this."

Edward pulls the teddy bear out of the bag he was carrying and hands it to her. Anna-Sophie scrunches her face as she takes it. "Kuma-chan…why do you have this?"

Edward scans her mind. "I'm a friend of Tamaki's. My father works for the Suoh company, so I see him often. He's so busy learning how to run the company that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to take care of him anymore. Since I was heading to France, he asked me to give him to you."

"Thank you" she says as tears well up in her eyes. Edward feels bad for lying to her, but the more he worries about that, the less he can focus on finding Bella.

"Actually, there may be something you can help me with. You see, my fiancée is missing…"

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Jacob stands to the side as he watches Edward talk to the two women. It doesn't look like it going so well, as the woman who is presumably Ms. Grantaine shakes her head several times. He groans as he kicks the walkway. If only he knew French.

Suddenly, two little girls walk up to the walkway with their fists filled with flowers. The younger of the two runs to the woman with Ms. Grantaine and gives her the flowers before reaching for the teddy bear. The older one, however, looks at Jacob and drops her flowers. "Maman!" she shouts, "Un loup, maman, comme le papa de Teddy!"

Jacob starts to panic, because he doesn't know what the little was saying, or why she was screaming. "I don't know what's wrong!" he says as the younger French woman runs towards them.

"You didn't do anything wrong" she responds, thankfully in English, "Are you a wolf?"

Jacob's heart stops. "How do you know that?"

"My daughter has been having this dream about a wolf for several nights now."

Edward comes over with Ms. Grantaine following him while cradling the younger girl in her arms. "Is everything okay, Fleur?"

"Yes, Ms. Grantaine, but we have to go now. I think I can help these guys out."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Can you turn into a wolf?"

Jacob puts down Victoire and Dominique after swinging them around several times. "I can't do it in here because if I did, I would grow so big, I would break the house and scare everyone away!"

The girls roll over laughing, saying how neither of them would be afraid of his wolf form. Their mother smiles as she comes over to the trio. "Okay, loves, why don't you play in your room so I can talk to Jacob and Edward alone?"

Dominique and Victoire wave bye to Jacob as they run past Edward, who had just finished calling Haruhi and telling her what happened. "Thank you for helping us, Mrs. Weasley" he begins as he reaches Fleur and Jacob, "Now, can you please tell us what your daughter saw in her dream?"

"Well, the wolf in her dreams kept repeating 'Send them to Potter'. More than likely, you have to go and see my brother-in-law Harry Potter in England. He's an Auror in the Ministry of Magic, so he will probably be in his office when you find him."

"Cool!" exclaims Jacob, "We're going to England! What's an Auror? And what's the Ministry of Magic?"

Before Fleur could answer, Edward jumps in. "Is there anything else in the dream that can help us?"

"Well, Vicky said that the wolf had black fur, but I don't know how useful that is. Do you have black fur?"

"No, but my last name is Black."

Fleur's eyes widen. "The Black Family is one of the most renowned Wizarding families in England."

Jacob's jaw drops. "Wizards? Do you think I could be…?"

Edward cuts him off. "Thank you for your information, Mrs. Weasley. My friend and I have to go eat now."

"Well, if you want, you can come eat with us and my parents…"

` "Thank you for the offer, but we eat a special diet, so we can't take it up. Can you please write down how we can find your brother-in-law?"

"Sure"

Edward and Jacob walk out the house, where Edward corners Jacob. "When we get to England, all we're going to do is ask about the next clue and leave, you understand?"

"Don't you think it will be important to learn about the wizards there, just in case.."

"No, no, no! I think it will be a distraction that we can't afford. The only thing I'm worried about it finding Bella, and I wish you would do the same."

"I'm worried about Bella too, but do you have to treat the people who help us like that? My God, Mrs. Weasley was patiently helping us, and you were rushing her. Being scared for Bella doesn't give you the right to be rude to people!"

Edward tries to retort, but can't come up with anything. "Get your food quick, because we're leaving right after."

With that, Edward runs off.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward starts the plane without looking over at Jacob, who is deep in thought. After he left, Jacob decided to take up Mrs. Weasley's offer to eat with her family. While there, he asked all the questions that he wanted, and found out many things. None of these things gave Edward comfort, which is why he told Jacob not to inquire about them in the first place. Now he has to worries about a world full of vampires, mutants, wizards, and apparently more werewolves given the little girl's statement about a boy named Teddy's father. If his heart wasn't dead already, it would have died after all of this stress.

There was, however, one small thing that touched Edward as they left. He looks at the directions that Fleur gave them. After the directions, she wrote "I hope you find your fiancée." As sweet as that was, Edward had a feeling that their trip to England was going to be Hell.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

This is the end of chapter four! For the disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, Ouran High School Host Club, or Harry Potter. They are the properties of their respective owners. Also, if my French is bad, sorry. I used the translator app on my phone to come up with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter; we're going to see Harry Potter!


	5. Farewell

Farewell

Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! As usual, the disclaimer will appear at the end of the chapter. What will Ed and Jake find in England? Read on and find out!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Disgusting" sneers Edward as he places his feet into the toilet. He hears Jacob snort in the next stall as splashing alerts him to Jacob doing the same thing.

"You probably haven't seen one of these in a hundred years" says Jacob, "I wonder what happens if someone actually used the bathroom, like, does the waste splash onto the wizards on the other side or does the wizard end up in the Ministry with his pants down?"

Edward rolls his eyes. One of the best things about being a vampire is not having to deal with that particular habit. Once again, however, Jacob is focusing on something other than finding Bella. Why did Rafiki even bother having Jacob come at all? He can do this all by himself!

Edward flushes the toilet, and the next thing he sees is a large lobby-like area filled with people in different types of robes. Jacob falls right next to him, and Edward realizes that they will stick out like sore thumbs with what they're wearing. He scans the wizards' minds to see how they are reacting to the two. Some of them assume that Edward and Jacob are undercover wizards, so Edward grabs Jacob's arm and drags him through the crowd. If anyone asks what they were doing, he would tell them that they just came from a mission in the "muggle" world. He looks at Jacob, who is mesmerized by the entire environment. Edward groans.

"Focus, Jacob!" he shouts, "We're trying to find information about Bella. Look for a young man with thick glasses and wild black hair."

Jacob looks around the crowded lobby while Edward scans the wizards' mind for any traces of 'Harry Potter'. A 'Good Morning, Mr. Potter' makes Edward look toward the back of the room, where a young, raven-haired man goes through a door. "There he is!" says Edward as he and Jacob follow him through the door. They enter a room full of corridors, and Harry was nowhere in sight.

"There're so many scents in here I can't pick out which one we're looking for" says Jacob.

"I think I caught his thoughts" says Edward, "Follow me."

Edward and Jacob go through different doors in the area, but it doesn't seem like they're getting anywhere. "I think these halls are enchanted. Maybe I can read Harry's mind and find out how to break the enchantment."

Jacob just looks at Edward. Break the enchantment? How? "Why don't we just tell them why we're here? Maybe they'll let us through."

"Let us through? Their main department of defense is going to just let us through? And how would we tell anyone? By screaming it through the walls?"

Jacob walks past Edward. "Umm…hello" he starts to no one in particular, "My name is Jacob Black, and this is my…Edward Cullen. Our friend Bella Swan is missing, and a monkey led us here."

"Stop it Jacob!" says Edward as he grabs Jacob's shoulder, "They'll think we're crazy!"

"Crazier than what we've seen?" Jacob exclaims before continuing, "We came from America after seeing animal-like aliens and mutants and went to France, where we saw your sister-in-law Fleur Weasley and your nieces. One of your nieces knew that…I was a werewolf."

The last sentence echoes off of the walls before the walls melt into the floor. Harry Potter appears before them in dark-blue wizarding robes. "I've been expecting you two. Follow me."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Sorry for the runaround, guys" says Harry as he leads them into his office and offers them the two chairs in front of his desk, "but we're the Auror Department. We can't just have anyone waltz in."

"Oh, that's perfectly understandable" says Edward, "We're just-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off, Edward, but you look a lot like my friend Cedric. He died ten years ago, so I was thrown off a bit when I first saw you."

Edward just sits there. Looking like Harry's deceased friend is inconsequential to finding Bella. Did he think that he was Cedric's ghost? With all the weird things he's seen, Edward wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"So" Jacob starts, breaking the silence, "Do you have any clues for us?"

"Maybe" says Harry as he pulls a long stick out of his sleeve and hands it to Jacob, "Point to the cup on my desk and say _Accio Cup_."

Jacob gives a confused look to Edward before he flicks the wand and says "_Accio Cup_." The cup wobbles a bit before crashing into the wall behind. "Wow" Jacob whispers as he hands Harry the wand.

"I figured that you were a wizard."

A smile breaks out onto Jacob's face. "So I am a wizard. But how is that possible?"

Harry points to a large family tree on his desk and levitates it. Although the parchment looks old, some of the names look as though they were recently added. He points to one of these newer names. "You're probably a descendant of Marius Black; there is evidence that he moved to America after his parents disowned him for not having magical prowess. Regardless, there is a good chance that one of his descendants, like you, will. Now, you will need to hone your skills, and I know many people who can help you with that-"

Edward gurgles loudly. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for offering your assistance to my friend, but we have to find my fiancée. Is there any information you can give us that will help us in that goal?"

Harry shakes his head. "The only vision I received about your quest was that Jacob may be a Black. I think this is significant."

Before Edward can disagree, the office door opens. "Look who's here!" says a young, red-headed woman wearing a brown robe. In her arms is a raven-haired child in a blue footie. Harry's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Ginny! James!" he exclaims as he grabs James and lifts the baby over his head, before turning to Edward and Jacob, "Guys, this is my wife Ginny and my son James. Ginny, this is Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, the guys Fleur sent over for my help."

"Oh!" she says as she shakes both of their hands- Edward had worn wool-lined leather gloves just for this occasion and Jacob had quickly put his hand on Edward's back to cool it down, "Nice to meet you both. Are you busy, Harry? Me and James can come back later."

"That's all right, Mrs. Potter" says Edward before turning to Harry, "Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Potter, but we really must go."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and learn about magic?" says Harry.

"We'll talk about it" says Jacob, earning a death glare from Edward.

"Well, I wish you luck in finding your friend"

"Thank you" says Jacob as he follows Edward out. Rather than the maze of corridors they were in before, a single corridor leads them right back into the lobby.

"Well that was a complete waste of time" sneers Edward as they head towards the exit, "And what did you mean 'we'll talk about it'? There's nothing to discuss! We're leaving."

"I think I should stay"

Edward rounds on him. "What?"

"I mean, why would the prophecy send us here…?"

"Don't you dare blame this on the prophecy!" sneers Edward, releasing a week's worth of frustration, "You're not following the prophecy, you satisfying your own curiosity. You have been more interested in all of the weirdness we've seen then finding Bella!"

Jacob shoves Edward. "You don't understand! You look at it as blind curiosity, but I'm as terrified of the weirdness as you are. Vampires can do anything they want without detection; I can't become a werewolf without risking the lives of my family and my tribe! I can't even search as efficiently as you can on this quest! I can't fly a plane or speak a million languages! Do you know how hard it was for me to stand there in France while you talked about important things that I couldn't understand? Maybe if I learn magic, I could actually do something to help!"

Edward's stomach sinks as he sees tears well up in Jacob's eyes. After this experience, he knows how helplessness feels. Most of the time, they seem to be going forward, but no closer to Bella than they were before. Stopping though, Edward believes, is not the best course of action.

"Fine" says Edward, though not with the firmness he wanted, "If you want to stay here and dwell on your own weakness, go ahead. I'll find Bella myself."

With that, Edward walks out of the Ministry of Magic. Why didn't Rafiki just send him on the quest? Jacob could have just look on the ground with the rest of his pack. Everything was a mess.

As Edward makes it to the jet, a pop behind him makes him swerve around. Harry stands in front of him with a sad expression his face. "I'm sorry things ended badly between you and Jacob, but maybe this separation will help in your search for Bella."

Edward didn't know what to say. He's desperate to find Bella, but he doesn't know if he even can if Jacob is not with him. If he goes to Japan, gets Wolverine, and goes back to New York, will the clues continue, or will they just stop? In the back of his mind, he knew that it will be hard to continue without Jacob; it's only been about fifteen minutes and his mind is telling him to go back.

Edward silently gets in his jet and flies away.

(The Misadventures of Ed or Jake)

This is the end of _Farewell_. Wow, this was a heavy chapter. You can choose whose side you agree with, because I believe both Edward and Jacob are sympathetic in this case. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or X-men; they are the properties of their respective owners. Next chapter, Edward heads to Japan. Will his trip go off without a hitch, or will there be surprises in store for him? See you then!


	6. The Exchange

The Exchange

Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! As usual, the disclaimer will be at the end of the chapter. Will Edward get Wolverine without a hitch, or will something stand in his way? Read on and find out!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward walks through the Japanese countryside looking for the steps leading to the Masaki residence. He learned from a local that Logan was visiting his friend Katsuhito Masaki, and that his house was around this area. Ever since he left England, things had been…strange. Without Jacob, things have been quieter, almost to an unnerving extent. There were no mundane arguments about this or that, and as much as Jacob irritates, Edward can't help but miss him. There is one thing that eases his mind, though. He had made a quick stop in Italy and had stealthily figured off that the Volturi were not involved in Bella's disappearance. Thinking about it more, however, Edward starts to worry. What creatures in this world are more powerful than the Volturi? The stone stairs takes Edward's mind off the Volturi, and he walks up towards the Masaki household.

The Masaki house is crowded when Edward reaches the top. Edward instantly sees Logan grasping a bokuto in the middle of a water walkway. His opponent is a black-haired young man who is very skilled with the bokuto that he's holding. Several people are watching the fight, most of them women. Edward walks over to a black-haired man sitting between an older man and a green-haired woman holding a black-haired baby. "Mr. Masaki?"

Both men turn around. Doing a quick mind scan, Edward concludes that these men are father-in-law and son-in-law, and this is a group of mostly family members…somehow. It would have taken Edward ages to figure out this family tree, which is why he simply ignores it, instead bowing to them. "Please to meet, Mr Masakis. My name is Edward Cullen, and I am here to pick up Logan."

"There you are, Diamond Dust!"

Edward looks up to see Logan and the young man walk towards them. Logan turns his attention to the older men. "Gardener's sword skills are amazing. I hardly could a strike in."

"Logan's just being modest" says Gardener- a quick mind scan shows Edward that the young man's name is Tenchi, and Logan gave him that nickname, "I had a hard time against him."

"You both were amazing" says Edward, "May I speak to you alone, Logan?"

Logan shrugs. "Can't see how that's necessary, but if you insist, okay. See you guys in a minute?"

Edward walks towards the stairs. "Hey" says Logan, "Where's Balto? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"_Jacob_, is not here. I'm taking you back to New York by myself."

"Doesn't that go against the prophecy…?"

Edward swerves around. "Forget the prophecy! I'll follow it without Jacob, and find Bella myself!"

"All right, all right, don't shoot the messenger, but we have to fly to New York in the morning. You see, I promised these good people that I would hang out with them for one more night, and it would just be inhospitable to just leave."

Edward's eyes widen. "But this is important! Besides, what about X-23?"

"X-23 will be in good hands at the school" says Logan as he walks back to the house, stopping once to look over his shoulder, "If you want me to come with you, you have to wait until tomorrow."

Edward groans as he follows him. This cannot be happening!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Ed kicks a rock off of the porch as he looks at the moon. He couldn't bear to watch Logan and the Masaki family engage in inane babbling while Bella was out missing somewhere. The only thing that peaked his interest was when he found out that Haruhi and some of her friends had visited the Masakis about a year ago. When they found out that he met her, they ask him to tell her hello when he sees her again. Small world, Edward thought, but it was not enough to deter him from his mission. He and Logan were leaving tonight, even if he had to drag him to the jet kicking and screaming.

As if on cue, Logan stumbles out of the main house. He was going to spend the night at Katsuhito's shrine, and come back down to Edward's jet. At least, that's what he thinks; Edward has other plans. He concentrates on Logan's mind to see when he is most vulnerable. A picture of a nude Logan standing spread-eagle appears in his mind, making him recoil in horror and cover his face.

"Enjoyed the view?" laughs Logan.

"How did you know?" blurts out Edward, both surprised and annoyed.

"When you hang around telepaths, you learn tricks to throw them out of your head. So what were you looking for?"

Edward regains his composure. "I was looking for why you feel the need to stay here another night, so I can convince you otherwise."

"Well, that's not going to happen. Who knows, maybe you need to be here too, Diamond Dust."

The nickname is what makes Edward snaps. "Stop calling me Diamond Dust! And I don't need to be here for any other reason than to take you back to New York."

Edward groans. "I have to find Bella. Why doesn't anyone understand that? Jacob didn't even under-"

Edward stops, sitting down on the porch and covering his face. Jacob did understand. Not only was he fascinated by the weird things they saw; he was afraid. He wasn't sure if he could protect Bella from any of those things, so he wanted to be stronger. Edward felt the same way, and he needed someone who understood the gravity of the situation.

"We have to go to England" he says quietly, "We have to get Jacob."

Logan just nods his head, a light smile coming across his face. "I think that's the right decision. Good night, DD."

Edward didn't say anything as Logan walks to the shrine. Even if he had to beg Jacob to come back, he will do anything to get Jacob to come back. Thinking back to Logan, however, he wondered if his smile meant that going back to Jacob was part of the plan. If that was the case, why didn't he tell Edward that in the first place? And what is the point of Jacob being in England if Edward had to get him back in the first place? Edward huffs in frustration.

"I see you worked things out with Logan"

Edward turns around and sees a short, pink haired woman standing at the end of the porch. He remembers that this woman is named Washu or "Ghost" as Logan calls her. "Yeah" says Edward, "Apparently I have to go get my…companion, which I wouldn't have to do in the first place if he just would have come along."

Washu smiles as she shakes her head. "Everything happens for a reason, even your friend being in England. For example, you're not just here to pick up Logan."

This takes Edward aback. "Then why else am I'm here?"

"A little birdie told me that I need to upgrade your ship. You're going to need the upgrade to continue your journey."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Upgrade? What update? How long will it take? All he can manage is a weak "why?"

Washu shrugs. "It was purposely vague. You know prophecies. However, I need something from you in exchange for my work. I need a part of body."

Edward recoils, making Washu laugh. "Not a large part. The top of your finger will be enough."

"No!" says Edward. This was crazy. He has to mutilate himself for an upgrade with an unknown purpose? Washu holds up her hands.

"Okay, but I warn you. You're going to need this upgrade to find Bella. And if you want it, you have to give me what I want."

Edward nods silently as he pulls his right glove off. "You might have trouble taking it…"

Washu pulls out what appears to be a small light saber and swiftly cuts off the top of Edward's finger, catching it in her hand. "Thank you for this. I'll be finish with the upgrade by the time you leave tomorrow. Good night!"

Edward doesn't watch Washu walk away; instead, he looks down at his right index finger, half of the nail gone along with the finger under it. He bites his lips, holding back the sob in his throat.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"So that's the jet, eh DD?"

Edward's heart sinks as he sees that there is nothing different about the jet. It was all for nothing. Well, he at least has Logan; all he has to do is go back to England and get Jacob, and hopefully find the next clue in New York.

"Woah!" says Logan as Edward boards the plane, "This is better than I thought!"

Edward would not have believed it if he didn't see it himself. Inside the jet, there was a large grassy field under a blue sky. On one side of the field, there is a large forest with a mountain range bordering it. On the other side, there is a large mansion with a cobblestone path and a fountain in front of it. Edward could smell the blood of the different types of animals roaming in the forest and the mountains. How could Washu do this, and why in the world will he need this?

Edward shakes his head. He can't worry about that now. All he can do is hope that Bella is safe while he gets Jacob.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Well, this is the end of the sixth chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**. For the disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, Tenchi Muyo, X-men, or Ouran High School Host Club; they are the properties of their respective owners. If you want to read about Haruhi's trip to Tenchi's house, read my story **No Need for Ouran!** Thank you for reading, please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	7. Worth and Responsibility

Worth and Responsibility

Hey guys! Welcome to the seventh chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! As usual, I will give the disclaimer at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, here's _Worth and Responsibility_!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Lumos"

The end of Jacob's 6.5'' redwood and mermaid scale wand lights up, illuminate Andromeda Tonks' darkening living room; Harry thought it would be best for him to stay with a witch in the muggle world, especially one who was a fellow Black. His time in the wizarding world has been interesting. After Edward left, he met Harry's large extended family. They were all really nice albeit a bit touchy-feely. Although Jacob appreciated them taking him in immediately, it made him miss his family, his friends, and especially Bella. Afterwards, Harry had taken him to get his wand from Ollivander's. Because he was much too old to go to Hogwarts, Harry decided to teach him in his spare time until he can find him a more permanent teacher. So far, they have only done small spells, which is irritating Jacob because he has to get back to finding Bella. He's beginning to wonder whether Edward was right about him abandoning Bella for his own curiosity and self-esteem issues.

Shaking his head, Jacob looks at the photos on the mantelpiece. Mrs. Tonks had been hesitant to take him in at first, but when she learned that he was from America, she conceded. There was a large wizarding war seven years ago, and she lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Even though she was a Black, her family supported the ideals that led to their death, so she dissociated with it. Jacob sighs as he points his wand towards a wedding picture of a young woman and a middle-aged man.

"Those are my parents"

Jacob turns towards Teddy, who is standing in the living room opening. The little boy walks towards Jacob and stands on his toes, trying to see the picture better. This prompts Jacob to lift him up. Teddy holds the side of the picture while he peers at it.

"Everyone says that I look like my father when I turn my hair brown." As if to demonstrate, Teddy's turquoise roots turn a light brown, slowly reaching to his hair tips. Jacob had to agree; the resemblance is uncanny.

"I'm sorry." Losing one parent at a young age is hard enough. Jacob can't imagine losing both by Teddy's age, especially at the same time.

Teddy lets go of the picture as Jacob puts him down. "That's okay. Grandmum helped me out a lot. So did Harry. He comes over often to play with me, and I go over his house and sometimes even the Weasley's house."

Teddy looks at his shoes as he shuffles his feet. "What's wrong?" asks Jacob.

"Well, ever since James was born, I've been worried that Harry won't hang out with me. He has his own son now to play with. I don't have a father; if Harry leaves, I don't know what I would do."

Tears begin to fall from the little boy's eyes. Jacob rustles Teddy's head, empathizing with him. The whole Bella-Edward thing has left him feeling unnecessary because Edward is the love of Bella's life. He wanted to somehow show her that he was as worthy of Bella's affections as Edward is. Deep down, Jacob believes this anguish led to his interest in magic, more so than actually helping to find Bella. Regardless, there is no way he's letting a young boy worry about some similar, but on a greater scale.

"He won't stop playing with you, Teddy. Harry loves you like a son, and that won't change no matter how many children he has. Even better, when Harry is busy at work, you can show them the things that you know. It'll be like having little brothers and sisters. Having two big sisters, I can tell you that having the alternative would be preferable."

Teddy chuckles as he wipes his eyes. "Thanks, Jacob. Do you want to play football?"

"Sure."

Jacob watches Teddy run up the stairs. If a little boy can get over potentially losing his father figure, then he can put aside his jealously and impotency issues to help Bella. After he plays with Teddy, he'll try to contact Edward and meet back up with him. Maybe after they find Bella, he can return and learn more magic. Now, however, he and Edward have a job to do. Teddy brings down his soccer ball and the two of them go outside.

Four people are standing around a black car. One of the people is Harry, whom Teddy runs to and hugs. "Hi, Harry!"

"Hi Teddy. Playing a little football? Come on, let's talk to you grandmother for a minute. Jacob, there's someone here for you."

As Harry and Teddy go inside, Jacob sees Edward coming towards him. He starts talking before Jacob can say anything. "Jacob, please come back and help me find Bella. Bella needs you. I need you."

Jacob nods his head. "I'm sorry for the detour. Let's go find Bella."

A short guy comes over to them. "Looks like you and Balto have kissed and made up, eh DD?" He then holds out his hand to Jacob, "Logan. You're taking me back to New York."

Jacob grabs his hand. "Balto?" he whispers to Edward.

"Just go with it."

"Everything okay?"

Harry comes out with Teddy, who is holding his soccer ball and a little suitcase. Teddy gives a smile to Jacob before diving into the car. "I guess you've decided to leave."

"Yes. Thank you so much for your kindness, Harry, but I have to go."

"Well, I have someone here who can teach you magic while you're on your journey."

"We appreciate that Harry" says Edward, "but I think we have to do this by ourselves."

"I received a vision the other day" explains Harry, "A wizard is supposed to come with you to help Jacob with his powers. Others will join your journey as well."

Harry leads Edward and Jacob to a large, extremely tall man standing near the car. "This is Rubeus Hagrid. He was one of my teachers in Hogwarts, and is one of my dearest friends."

Hagrid grabs Jacob's hand. "Nice ta meet ya, Jacob! It's going to be fun hanging out with the two of you."

"Same here"

"Okay everybody" says Harry, "Let's load up!"

Hagrid climbs into the car along with Logan and Teddy, who had gotten out of the car to play soccer with Logan. "I wonder" says Jacob as he and Edward approach the car, "Why didn't Rafiki just do this in the first place."

Harry smiles. "Your commitment to doing the quest together had to be tested. You passed, so more help came to you."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Wow!" exclaims Hagrid as he walks around the grassy fields of the jet, "This is amazing! What spell did this?"

"Not a spell, Bud" says Logan as he pats his shoulder, "Advanced technology. Come on, I'll give you the tour while I'm still here to enjoy it."

Meanwhile, Edward and Jacob sit in the pilot chairs preparing the plane for takeoff.

"I promise not to get too distracted by the new things we see" says Jacob, although he couldn't help but gawk at the jet's interior when he first came in.

"And I promise to be more open to our situations and new environments" responds Edward. Even though he is eager to find Bella, it wouldn't hurt to find out about the different beings in the world, especially if they have something to do with her disappearance.

The jet lifts off and heads for New York.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

This is the end of the seventh chapter! On to New York in chapter eight. Please read and review, thank you to everyone who has. See you next chapter!


	8. Return to New York

Return to New York

Hello, readers! Welcome to the eighth chapter of **The Misadventures of Ed and Jake**! As usual, the disclaimer will appear at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, here is _Return to New York_!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Well, well. Looks like Chuck has rolled out the red carpet for us."

Edward nods his head as he sees that the aircraft hangar is already opened. As they fly in, they see Professor Xavier and others standing on an observational deck waiting for them. Successfully stopping the plane, the four passengers get out of it and head towards the deck. At the sight of Hagrid, everyone but the professor looked surprised. Instead, he rolled towards Logan as he made it to the top.

"Welcome back, Logan. I presume your trip went well?"

"Great, Chuck. Got schooled by a kid in Kendo, but it was fun seeing old friends. Where is she?"

"She got here about an hour ago, but she didn't want to come in."

Logan sighs as he shakes his head. "I'll go get her. See you guys later." With that, he jumps off the observational deck and runs into the forest. At this, Professor Xavier shakes his own head and turns towards the other three. "Mr. Hagrid, these are Mr. Henry McCoy and Ms. Ororo Munroe, instructors at this school, the Xavier Institute. It is very similar to Hogwarts- my apologies for reading your mind- and they can tell you more about it. I believe you find it interesting."

"Wait a second? Reading my mind? You can perform Legilimency?"

"Yes, but not through magic. Hank and Ororo will explain more if you wish."

"Sure" he says as he waves goodbye to Edward and Jacob as he follows the teachers into the mansion. Now, the only people on the deck are Xavier, Edward, Jacob, a young woman with red hair, and a young man with ruby quartz sunglasses. Xavier continues with the introductions.

"Edward, Jacob, these are Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I have already told you about Jean's extraordinary psychic abilities, which will be helpful on your journey."

Edward's eyes widen as he looks at Jean. "You mean you're coming with us?"

"Yes. I received a vision from Rafiki that I'm supposed to help you awaken your latent psychic abilities."

"What latent psychic abilities?"

"Come with me and I'll show you. It'll take a while to refill the jet, and that will give us enough time."

As they leave, Xavier turns to Jacob. "Several of my students wanted to say goodbye to you before you went out again. Scott will take you to them."

Jacob nods, mouthing thank you as he follows Scott into the mansion.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Jacob and Scott walk down a hallway in complete silence. Bearing it no longer, Jacob turns to Scott. "So what's your power?"

"Eye beams"

"Okay." After a few minutes, Scott asks a question of his own.

"Did you or the other guys get any visions with me in them? Ones that said that I should come along?"

Jacob shakes his head, wondering why Scott would want to come with them. Suddenly, it dawns come in. "Is Jean your girlfriend?"

Scott slowly nods his head. "I know Jean is strong, probably the strongest mutant here besides Professor Xavier, but if she's in trouble, I want to be there to help her. To protect her."

Jacob completely understands; he's going around asking random people if a monkey sent them clues that will lead him to the girl he loves. It was okay when it was just him and Edward involved. Now, people who have nothing to do with Bella are caught in the mix, and Jacob doesn't want them to get hurt because of it.

"Don't worry Scott. I promise that I will watch over Jean, and nothing serious will happen to her. I promise."

A smile finally comes across Scott's face. "Thanks, man."

Turning a corner, the guys see Claire coming towards them. "Jacob!" she says as she runs and hugs him, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You too, Claire! I'm just goodbye to some people while my jet is being refilled."

Claire nods her head. "Can you come with me for a minute? You can come too, Scott, and help Jacob with this."

The three teens walk to the hospital ward, Claire talking all the way. "I wanted to thank you for helping me when I first came, so when I heard you were on a quest, I thought this would help."

She opens a large freezer, and pulls out five large blue coolers. "What's in those?" asks Jacob.

"Her blood" responds Scott, getting a nod from Claire.

"My power is healing rapidly" says Claire before Jacob can freak out, "My blood also has healing properties. It can heal minor injuries, major injuries, and maybe even reverse death. That might be an exaggeration, though."

Jacob takes one of the coolers. "Thank you for this Claire. This is greatly appreciated."

"I'll help you take those to the jet after you say goodbye to everyone else."

With that, the group leaves the room.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"So what type of psychic powers do you have?" asks Edward.

"I can read minds…" starts Jean before Edward cuts her off. He couldn't believe that Rafiki was having more people come with them to find Bella. Having someone useless come along is more than he can take.

"I can already read minds" says Edward, and he would have continued if Jean's voice didn't start ringing in his head.

Can you project your thoughts into other people's heads?, she asks.

Edward shakes his head. "How did you do that?"

"Practice. I can teach you how to do it as well. I can also help you develop your telekinesis"

"You're telekinetic? Can you show me?"

Jean turns her gaze to the forest around the mansion. All of a sudden, most of the trees bend towards the ground. The trees snap back into place, spilling leaves onto the school grounds. All Edward can do is look in wonder.

"Figured that was you, Red"

Wolverine comes walking towards them with his arms around a young girl, whose arms were folded. "Showing DD what you can do?"

"Yeah" says Jean, "Gotta show him what his teacher can do."

"You're going with him?" he says before he comes over and hugs her, "Good luck, then, Red. DD, you're real lucky to have her as a teacher. Come on X-23!"

Edward watches Logan and X-23 enter the mansion. "X-23?" he asks allow before trying to delve into Logan's mind. Jean's voice rings in his head again. Okay, she says, first rule: you can't invade the minds of others.

"Invading someone's mind is invading their privacy," Jean says aloud, "Unless you're given permission to look into someone's mind or in dire situations, we don't do it."

"Okay" says Edward. That's going to be hard for him to do, but it will give him a chance to actually get to know people rather than scanning their brains and ignoring them.

Professor Xavier's calm voice infiltrates Jean and Edward's minds. The jet's fueled, he says, you all can board now.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"This place is amazing!" exclaims Hagrid as he carries four of the five blood coolers into the jet, "This would be a great place for all of the American wizards who aren't in wizarding schools already!"

"It's great that Claire gave us all this blood" says Jacob, barely listening to Hagrid as he carries the last cooler in, "I don't know what we will experience, but healing blood will be extremely useful."

Meanwhile, Edward watches Jean and Scott hug and kiss each other goodbye. Movement behind him makes Edward turn around, seeing Professor Xavier with a watch.

"This is for you, Edward. It's a holographic watch, and although it can't do anything about the feeling of your skin, it will hide its uniqueness."

Edward slowly takes the watch and puts it on his wrist; at least one issue has been resolved. "Thank you so much for this."

Professor Xavier nods his head. "I wish you all well on your quest."

With that, Edward follows Jean into the jet's cockpit. Jacob and Hagrid join them soon after.

"What about the next clue?" asks Jacob, alarmed that they haven't received anything to lead them to Bella yet.

"I received a vision last night" says Jean, "Although it was vague, I could clearly see a T-shaped building."

"That sounds like a good enough clue" says Edward, "You and Jacob can look through the jet's maps and see if there is a match to your vision. Hagrid, if you want, you can see how I fly the plane."

With that, the jet pulls out of the mansion and goes to its next destination.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

This is the end of _Return to New York_. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, X-men Evolution, Harry Potter, or Heroes; they are the properties of their respective owners. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story, and please continue to do so. What is the significance of the T-shaped building? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

Hey guys! Welcome to the ninth chapter of **The****Misadventures****of****Ed****and****Jake**! As usual, I will put the disclaimer at the end of the chapter. Find out the significance of the T-shaped building in _Metamorphosis_!

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Can you hear me?

Edward watches as Jean leans towards him, sitting there patiently before she asks "Have you started yet?"

Edward falls into the grass, groaning in frustration. For the last couple of hours, he has tried to project his thoughts into Jean's head, without any success. Jean had given him positive encouragement, but it failed to change his mood in anyway. He had to find Bella, and Jean's help could assist him, but he can't even project a thought. Edward closes his eyes, hoping that Jacob and Hagrid have found the T-shaped building already. As if answering his silent prayer, Hagrid comes lumbering towards them. "Hey guys! We found the T-shaped tower!"

Edward and Jean follow him into the cockpit, where Jacob is sitting in the pilot's seat. The jet was on autopilot, flying aimlessly until it could find the T-shaped tower, which is currently the case. "The tower is apparently in Jump City, California" says Jacob, "It doesn't say what it's for, but luckily, we're about three hours away."

"Probably a movie star or something" says Edward his heart sinking. He doesn't understand how a celebrity will help them in any way. "In that case, you two can practice while we act as look out."

"Cool. Look at what I can do now."

Jacob pulls his wand out of his jeans pocket and says "_Accio__flower_!" Slowly, a flower floats into Jacob's hand, which he gives to Jean. "I can only do short distances, though."

Edward covers his face. How is Jacob farther than him? Distinctly, he hears Jacob ask someone what's wrong, and Jean telling him not to worry, just go in the back and practice. After listening to Jacob and Hagrid leave, Edward sits down in the pilot's seat, still covering his face. Only Jean's warm touch makes him looks up. "Don't worry" she says, "You'll get the hang of this soon."

Edward wasn't so sure.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"Guys! We're here!"

Jacob and Hagrid run into the cockpit, where the group sees the tower. Edward shakes his head at the inconspicuous nature of the building. Celebrities these days, he thinks. "Let's land and find the next clue."

"Can I land the plane?" Hagrid asks, similar to a child asking to get on a ride.

"You can press the button that starts the landing procedure" responds Edward, "You have to know how to fly a plane to actually land it."

"Okay" says Hagrid as he pushes the button. Unfortunately, his large finger hits another button: the missile button. Before Edward can push the disengage button, three missiles fly towards the building. Rather than crashing into it, however, a black light surrounds the projectiles, destroying them. As the jet lands and the group leaves it, they are confronted with a surprising sight.

Five people stand in front of the building. There was one who was half-machine, one green boy, one orange girl, and a girl with grayish skin wearing a dark blue cloak. All of them were wearing strange outfits. A guy in a red-and-green outfit, presumably their leader, steps forward.

"You'll regret attacking us. Titans, go!"

Jean immediately jumps in front of the group and throws up a force field. "Stop! We're to…"

The girl in the cloak appears in front of Jean. "AZRATH METRION ZENTHOS!"

Jean is captured in a ball of black light, her abilities rendered useless. The rest of her group tried to help her, but they have the others to deal with.

The orange girl starts shooting bolts out of her hands towards them. Edward jumps in front of Jacob and Hagrid, and the bolt bounces off of his skin and hits the group's leader.

"Robin!" shouts the girl before turning to the black guy, "Cyborg, something is strange about the red-haired boy's skin!"

"Probably a shield of some sorts" says Cyborg as he loads his cannon, "let's see if it works against this!"

Edward braces himself for the attack, but Hagrid jumps in front of him, absorbing most of the blow and pushing the guy back. Jacob runs to help him out, but the green boy jumps in front of him and turns into a bear. Startled, Jacob shifts into his wolf form. The bear turns back into a boy.

"Woah! You can turn into an animal too? Cool." With that, he transforms into a wolf and lunges at Jacob.

For a couple of minutes, all is chaos. Jacob and the green guy clamp down on each other's throats while Edward and Hagrid deal with the other two guys and the orange girl. The gray girl shakes as she tries to hold the ball with Jean in it, suddenly, however, cracks run across the ball. A loud bang escapes the ball as it shatters, sending the spellcaster towards the ground. She would have hit it too, if her fall wasn't buffered by Jean. Eyes glowing and hair waving wildly in the wind, Jean telekinetically pushes the combatants away from each other.

"Enough! We're sorry about the missiles, but we're not trying to attack you. We need your help."

The spellcaster suddenly holds her head. "She's right" she says as the rest of her team runs to her, "Something told me that we have to help them."

"You're kidding, right?" says the black guy.

"You'd be surprised at how many 'somethings' led us here" responds Edward.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

"So, you're doing this all to find your fiancée?" asks Robin.

Edward nods his head. He, Jean, Robin, Starfire, and Raven are sitting on the couch. Hagrid was so amazed about Titan Tower that Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to give him a tour. Jacob sat there with the first group, but Edward could see how restless he was, so Edward let him go on tour with the others.

"That is very noble" says Starfire, "I would do anything for the people I love."

"Thank you for that," says Edward, sighing in relief. This trip has been so stressful that he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

"How can we help?" asks Robin.

Jean turns towards Raven. "What did you see during our fight?"

"I saw a blue man and five rings, but I don't know what it means. I did see that you have to go to Texas near the Gulf."

"I guess we'll find out what the clue means when we get there" says Edward as he stands up, "Thank you for your help."

Everyone stands up and trades handshakes, except for Raven, who stands there in silence. "What is the matter, Raven?" asks Starfire.

Raven looks down before looking at the group. "I saw one of us going with them, but I don't know who."

Everything goes silent for a moment; Robin breaks it. "Well, since we don't know who's supposed to go, I'll go."

"No!" exclaims Starfire, "You cannot go alone. I will go with you."

"But if both of you go, the Titans will be extremely weakened. I'll go."

Edward raises his hands. "Hey. No disrespect to any of you, but the people that…Rafiki picks are people who can personally help me and Jacob. Maybe your powers are similar to mine?"

Just then, the rest of their groups come down the stairs laughing. Jacob stops when he sees Edward, but Hagrid continues his conversation with Beast Boy. "So, if you saw Buckbeak, you'll be able to turn into a hippogriff?"

"Absolutely. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"You're a shape shifter, Beast Boy?" asks Edward.

"Yeah. I can't shapeshift into humans, but give me an animal, and it's on."

"Jacob's one as well."

Jacob gives Edward a look. He knows that's not true; why is he saying this?

"Wow. Jacob told me he could only turn into a wolf."

Edward looks at Jacob. "Go ahead" he says as he throws up his hands, "I wanna hear this explanation."

"You're from a family of shape shifters, Jacob, but because of your history, you all exclusively turn into wolves. You can actually turn into any animal you want."

Everyone turns towards Jacob. "Dude, that's awesome" says Beast Boy.

"But Jacob would know that already if it's from his family, right?" asks Cyborg.

Jacob shrugs. "Edward knows a lot about my family from experience, so he's probably right."

Edward bites his lips, hoping that this doesn't mean what he think it means, but Jean speaks out his fears. "Maybe Beast Boy supposed to come with us to teach Jacob how to shapeshifted into more animals."

"Come with you, as in leave the Titans?" asks Cyborg.

"Yeah" responds Robin, "We were talking about it-"

"BB can't go. We need him on the team."

"You don't have to go" says Jacob quickly, "I'm sure we can bend the prophecy a little bit. I wouldn't want you to leave you team-"

"That's okay" says Beast Boy, "I'll go with you."

Silence fills the room. "Are you're sure?" says Robin, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I think it'll be good for me to go, you know? I really can't explain it."

Robin pats him on the shoulder. "Well, I wish you luck, and the Titans will always be here when you need us."

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Edward pouts as he watches Beast Boy say goodbye to his team with Jacob and Hagrid. Now Jacob has two teachers to his one. Not only that, but Jacob is making a lot of progress with his first teacher and he's not making any progress at all. He tries to regain his composure, but all he can do is glare at Jacob's back as he walks back onto the plane. I bet you're happy, he thinks.

Jacob turns toward him. "Happy about what?"

Edward's eyes widen. "Nothing" he says as he dashes off to the cockpit. "Jean! Jean!"

Jean turns around, a bit alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Edward stops and collects his composure. "I projected my first thought."

"That's great! We'll practice some more later. It's our turn now to find our next destination."

With that, the group heads towards the gulf.

(The Misadventures of Ed and Jake)

Hey guys! This is the end of the ninth chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, and anything else to this story. What will our heroes find in their next destination? Stay tuned for chapter ten to find out. Until then, Happy Holidays!


End file.
